


Crazy runs in the family

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred got stuck in a washing machine, M/M, Non-con/dub-con, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Past Mpreg, Rusame as background, So Alaska did what he always wanted to do, You Have Been Warned, incest for real, 母子乱伦, 阿拉斯加/米, 露米（背景）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德被卡在了洗衣机里。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), OMC/America (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Crazy runs in the family

阿尔弗雷德已经在洗衣房里呆了十五分钟了。而阿拉斯加忍不住开始思考到底发生了什么事。  
倒不是说这发生在他的监护人身上有什么奇怪的，多半只不过是他搞砸了，又一次。一般人可能很难想象洗个衣服有什么挑战性，但问题是阿尔弗雷德是个不折不扣的家务白痴。谁叫他人生中的大部分时间都有人照顾？在他从英格兰那里独立之前大概这辈子没亲手洗过内裤和袜子，再后来有整个白宫的后勤部；私下里呢，反正只要他过得足够可悲，就会有看不下去的加拿大人来替他收拾房间，有的时候甚至是过来拜访的俄罗斯。但是每次他来找阿拉斯加的时候都自告奋勇地坚持要做点什么，为的是“弥补他们难得的亲子时光”。他把自己关在厨房里超过两小时，最后只端出了半个烤焦的苹果派和他们不得不打电话叫外卖披萨来解决晚饭的惨剧。  
阿拉斯加觉得这有点滑稽。他和米哈伊尔（阿留申群岛）已经习惯了自力更生的生活，他们不需要谁的照顾也能过得很好。何况他早就不是个小孩了。进入青春期之后他飞快地发育和变声，他基因里的那一半俄罗斯血统存在感爆棚：他本来就已经恨透了自己的大鼻子，现在又迅速拥有了超过阿尔弗雷德的身高和体型。再加上美国有一张去买烟都会被查ID的娃娃脸，走在路上他们看起来比起亲子更像是一对兄弟。大部分时间为了避免路人的侧目他甚至都只叫他“阿尔弗”，而不是“爸”，或者“妈妈”——阿尔弗雷德明确说了不准那么叫他——什么的。但是对阿尔弗雷德笨拙的示好他选择了配合和纵容，美国的确是个糟糕的家长，不过至少他有在试，是吧？比起那个从来没有参与过他童年的仿佛不存在的父亲，会和他抢游戏手柄和冰箱里最后一罐可乐的阿尔弗雷德的任何努力都显得是可爱的。  
不管怎么说，洗衣房里哪怕有点什么东西被打翻或者爆炸的声音也好，现在这样未免安静过头了。但是阿拉斯加暂时还不愿意把眼神从屏幕上的对马岛之魂上移开，所以他只是竖起耳朵留心听着动静。  
“Alex！”是阿尔弗雷德的声音，听起来像是从什么很远的、被闷住的地方传来，声音里带着点尴尬，惊慌失措，还有隐隐的哭腔，“你在吗——？帮帮我！”  
好极了，所以他的确又搞砸了。这次是什么情况？阿拉斯加暂停了游戏，叹了口气从沙发上站起来。阿尔弗雷德最好是不要搞坏了他的洗衣机。那台老式机器的保修期已经过了，现在要维修可是很贵的。  
阿拉斯加推开门，“阿尔弗？到底是怎么回———”  
他愣住了，呆掉了，傻在原地，眼前的画面让他呆若木鸡，原本要说的话被掐死在了他自己的喉咙里。  
他可能是马修舅舅的色情网站上多了所以出现了幻觉。因为这种桥段即使放在pornhub影片里也够烂的，但是现在的情况就是这样：阿尔弗雷德的腰部以上完全都被洗衣机门吞没了，他卡得严丝合缝，只剩下肚子和下半身露在外面，膝盖分开窘迫地跪在地板上。阿尔弗雷德今天一整天都没出门，所以他穿着一件宽松的套头卫衣和一条休闲牛仔裤。现在卫衣滑上去了一点，露出他白花花的一截后腰，那条可爱的修身牛仔裤紧紧地包裹着他丰满的大腿。他还在徒劳地挣扎着，奋力扭动臀部，完全意识不到自己现在的样子对一个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年来说有何种意义上的冲击力。阿拉斯加的目光到处都是，阿尔弗雷德圆圆的屁股，肉乎乎的大腿根，肚子上微微鼓出来的软肉，他以前见过这一切，但不是这样的。不是在阿尔弗雷德被困住，摆出了这样的姿势却毫无自觉的情况下。  
冷静点，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，你脑子里的画面和想法是不对的。他是你的亲生父母！  
“所以说，你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”阿拉斯加勉强找回了自己的声音。他费了好大的劲才把自己的眼睛从那个晃来晃去的屁股上撕下来。  
“是哦，就好像我想似的，”阿尔弗雷德回答他，气呼呼的，因为被闷住甚至还有点回音，“有一只袜子被卡在滚筒边缘了，我只是想钻进去把它拿下来。现在我动不了了。”  
阿拉斯加十分确定自己不能说“如果你早些时候没吃掉那一整包家庭装玉米片的话”，因为上一次这么说的俄罗斯让美国大发脾气以至于整整一个星期都只能睡在沙发上。  
他能做的只有绕到阿尔弗雷德身后，伸手从两侧握住了阿尔弗雷德的腰。温热的，细腻的皮肤，紧致的肌肉上方覆盖着一层薄薄的恰到好处的脂肪。这不是他第一次触摸阿尔弗雷德，他不知道为什么他还是紧张得手心出汗。  
阿拉斯加抬脚蹬在了控制面板上给自己一个施力的位置，接着，用力拉————！那台该死的蠢机器像个笨重的铁盒子一样哐当作响地摇晃起来，他拽着阿尔弗雷德和洗衣机一起向他的方向挪动了几厘米。  
“痛痛痛痛痛！”阿尔弗雷德大叫起来，“快放手————”  
他吓得赶紧照办了。  
“或许我可以试试把你再推进去点，那样你能找到平衡然后自己挣脱。”他提议。这听起来不像个好主意。但是既然A计划失败了，他们总得试试别的。  
当他蹲下来，把手放到阿尔弗雷德的屁股上时，那里是如此柔软和富有弹性，他的手指都陷了进去。他的胯和阿尔弗雷德的臀肉之间只有几公分的距离。噢。他颤抖着深吸了一口气。然后卯足了劲往里推。  
毫无作用。  
现在阿尔弗雷德卡得更牢了。  
空气里的尴尬浓烈得肉眼可见。“我去打911。”阿拉斯加沉默了一会儿然后说。  
“不！不要叫人来！”阿尔弗雷德听起来又要哭了，“比起我这副样子被人看见，还不如在这里卡一辈子。”  
又一个十五分钟后，他们俩都变成了喘着粗气满身大汗的一团糟。阿尔弗雷德看起来已经完全放弃了。他一动不动地撅着屁股像个死鱼。  
“阿列克谢，把电视遥控器从你裤兜里掏出去。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，因为挣扎了太久气喘吁吁，“它戳到我了。”  
“那不是………”阿拉斯加吞咽了一下，自暴自弃地说，“那不是遥控器。”  
这都是阿尔弗雷德的错。常理上来讲血缘关系会抹掉你们之间的性吸引力，但是那往往建立在朝夕相处的基础上。他是二战末期一场意外的产物，在他来得及出生之前他的父母关系急剧恶化，阿尔弗雷德用尽一切力气藏起他的存在，把他扔得远远的，他有记忆以来的大部分时间都是自己度过，并没有阿尔弗雷德是他的“母亲”的实感。阿尔弗雷德也没有认真扮演过这个角色。他洗澡的时候会叫阿拉斯加把浴巾拿进去；他会当着阿拉斯加的面带男人回来过夜，并不总是同一个；他会第二天早上只穿一条短裤在房子里到处晃荡，完全不考虑遮掩自己脖子上星星点点的红痕。青春期男孩的想象力无穷无尽，任何一点支离破碎的声音和隔着门缝一瞥看到的风景都可以让他勃起。  
“那是什么意———噢。”阿尔弗雷德是个笨蛋，可他还没笨到那种地步。他僵住了。阿拉斯加能想象阿尔弗雷德现在的表情。他惊讶的时候眼睛会瞪得圆圆的，嘴唇微微分开。当他那样做的时候你很难不想要吻他。  
在阿尔弗雷德看不见的地方，一只手又落在了他的屁股上，这次大胆得多，肆无忌惮地在他的敏感部位上下游走，这里捏一把，那里揉一下，他惊叫着，不断躲避。但他实在是没有什么逃走的空间。  
“阿列克谢，”阿尔弗雷德挣扎着警告道，“你敢——”  
阿拉斯加真的敢。那只手只是犹豫了一下又开始摩擦，伸进他的裤子里握住了他的老二。  
“不要，别这样，”阿尔弗雷德哀求道，听起来真的快哭了，“你是我的儿子！”  
“为什么？”他反问道，“你为什么在乎？你和你的亲哥哥上床。亲儿子又有什么区别？”  
阿拉斯加也许知道的太多了，阿尔弗雷德悚然地意识到他的儿子早已经不是小孩子，而他也许无意中做了很多非常、非常糟糕的榜样。  
“那不一样——我们不该——”  
“求你了，阿尔弗，阿尔弗。我想要做个好孩子，可是我不能再忍耐下去了。哪怕就这一次也好。让我做吧。米哈伊尔去上学了，只有我们两个人。除了你我谁也不会知道。”  
阿尔弗雷德不再挣扎了。“你父亲会杀了你的。”过了一会他说。  
啊，就是这个。阿拉斯加明白了自己一直不敢去仔细思考的痛苦的根源。  
因为他恨自己的父亲。恨他当初抛弃了自己还伤害了阿尔弗雷德，但是他每天照镜子的时候都会看见他的脸。恨他自己听着一墙之隔的父母做爱的声音目眩神迷地自慰，但是那个人的存在不断地提醒他他憧憬和渴望着的阿尔弗雷德归根究底是属于父亲的东西。  
阿拉斯加闭上了眼睛。“我不也是个布拉金斯基吗，阿尔弗？你那么在乎他，可是他永远不会像我爱你这样爱你。”他抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的脊背，顺着脊椎一路往上，感受手掌之下的皮肉一阵阵细微的颤抖。“如果你愿意，可以把我当成他。”  
他很轻易地就拽下了阿尔弗雷德的裤子，用手指把内裤拨到一边，在阿尔弗雷德的屁股上拍了一把。那里的肉立刻蹦了起来，在空气中颤颤地抖动像两颗又大又圆的牛奶布丁。他这辈子从来没有这么兴奋过——这可能说明了关于他的很多事情——但是你不能完全怪他，疯子也是会家族遗传的。  
阿拉斯加开始扶着老二把自己推进去，阿尔弗雷德突然发出一声很响亮的啜泣，像是布偶猫被踩到尾巴尖一样呜呜的抱怨声。阿尔弗雷德的里面紧得像个处女。那么狭窄的一个小洞被迫张开接纳了阿拉斯加的入侵，每一根褶皱都被温顺地撑开伸平，颤抖着吸住肉棒，肠肉Q弹嫩滑得像在操滚烫的果冻。这一定很疼，因为阿拉斯加毫无经验，而且还有着对于十六岁男孩来说过于瞩目的尺寸。“就连这点都像你父亲……..”，阿尔弗雷德呼吸急促地说，他的腿在打颤，他自己甚至都没怎么勃起，只是可怜巴巴地从阴茎头部流出一点水。  
阿拉斯加现在完全插进去了，他爽得脑子都快要融化了。  
我又回到你的身体里了，你的子宫好舒服。他让你受孕的时候，你的感觉也是这样吗，妈妈？  
这个念头让他一阵颤栗。他光是想象着自己代替了父亲的位置就有了感觉，想象着自己一次又一次地占有阿尔弗雷德，把精液射进阿尔弗雷德的小腹直到他再次怀孕。就像他父亲会做的那样。他有的时候怀疑伊万知道他在想什么，知道男孩妒火中烧的蓝眼睛里隐藏的秘密，但是阿拉斯加毕竟是他的儿子。伊万不知道怎么样跟从天而降的这么大的一个儿子相处，不知道怎么应对阿拉斯加对他分散了阿尔弗雷德的注意力而产生的毫无理由的妒忌，所以他能做的就是标记他的领地，就像是狼群的头狼威慑不安分的年轻公狼。俄罗斯有的时候当着阿拉斯加的面把美国拽进卧室里，他们的声音太大了，任何人都不可能听不见。因为阿尔弗雷德几乎是在尖叫，为了每一次被操到体内那个能让他欲仙欲死的地方而哭泣，在俄罗斯把他翻过来从后面操进床垫里的时候呻吟和恳求，沉重的床头因为他们的体重不断地撞到墙壁上。  
阿拉斯加整个人都压在了美国背上，他的胯部仍然紧贴着后者的屁股，一次又一次地干进去，每次都顶得他的肚子上鼓起来一块，操得阿尔弗雷德失去平衡，他的脚在地上徒劳地乱蹬试图稳住自己，直到阿拉斯加握住了他的一边膝盖，把他的大腿抬了起来。现在他更加地无处可逃了，他双腿悬空，完全被固定在那根在他屁股里进进出出的肉棒上，挣扎只会让他被顶到更深的地方。这姿势几乎就像是他给新生的阿拉斯加哺乳的时候，侧身躺着喂奶的同时分开一边腿挨操，肚子被新的胎儿和插着他的阴茎塞得满满当当。  
“嗯，啊！”阿尔弗雷德十分确定他不想要这个，但是他可悲地勃起了。最痛的部分已经过去，而在男孩缺乏技巧的横冲直撞之中也会有恰好撞上他的敏感点的时刻，让他忍不住把腿分得更开。他和俄罗斯那些没日没夜的疯狂性交绝对帮助了他扩张和适应，因为他在没有润滑就被插入的情况下居然自己湿透了。他把头往后仰，发出完全不受自己控制的喘息。他的丈夫和他的儿子实在是太过于相像，就连操着他的方式和足以深入到他腹腔的程度也如此难以分辨，他重新被那种疯狂的感觉支配了。当他高潮时，他毫无意识地叫着伊万的名字。  
包裹着阿拉斯加的分身的括约肌失控地抽搐着，像一张不断吸着他的小嘴，缩紧一下，两下，让他喘着粗气射了。粘稠的白色精液连成串从阿尔弗雷德张开的后穴里面噗噗地喷涌出来，他才想起来他没有戴套。  
他起身去拿一条毛巾，腿软得差点站不起来。阿尔弗雷德变得异常安静，直到阿拉斯加听到他细碎的抽噎声，意识到他在哭。  
阿拉斯加不知道该怎么办了。理智回到了他的身体里，于是纯粹的、彻底的恐慌击中了他。上帝啊，他心想，我都干了些什么？他手忙脚乱地帮阿尔弗雷德把裤子穿好。“阿尔弗，你就在这里哪儿也别去（就好像阿尔弗雷德能去哪里似的）——我去找帮手——”  
他逃也似地推开门，猝不及防撞到一个人身上。阿拉斯加咒骂着抬起头，他脸上的表情凝固了。  
“呃，嗨，父亲。”


End file.
